Si vous saviez que vous n'alliez pas échouer, que feriez-vous ?
by WaitingonDH
Summary: OS : S'il n'y avait aucun échec, Rose aurait avoué tous ses sentiments à son meilleur ami Scorpius. Sauf qu'on ne sait jamais si on va échouer ou non et elle a peur de se faire rejeter. Et si au final, poussée par ses amies, elle le faisait malgré la peur de l'échec et de se faire rejeter ? Scorpius/Rose.


**Si vous saviez que vous n'alliez pas échouer, que feriez-vous ?**

Si je devais faire une brève présentation de moi-même, je dirais que tout d'abord je suis une Weasley, fille de Ron et Hermione Weasley, héros de guerre. Lourd passé, je sais. Je m'appelle Rose. Je suis rousse avec des cheveux touffus que je déteste, et j'ai des tâches de rousseur que je déteste tout autant, j'ai des yeux bleus, mais je les trouve trop petits. Bref, je suis une Weasley. Je suis à Gryffondor, en sixième année avec mes deux amies de dortoir et depuis ma première année Lucie et Mary. Je suis très proche de ma famille, mais surtout de mon cousin Albus qui est à Serpentard et qui a mon âge. Mon meilleur ami ? Scorpius Malefoy, oui je sais c'est étonnant venant d'une Weasley, mais il y a les gènes Granger aussi, ne les oublions pas !

Voilà. Rose Weasley. 16 ans. Gryffondor. Élève studieuse. Indéniablement amoureuse de son meilleur ami.

De cette saleté de Scorpius Malefoy. Cela faisait des années que j'étais tombée sous son charme, en fait depuis mes 13 ans. Au départ, j'avais pensé que ce n'était que les hormones comme disait ma mère, mais en fait il n'en était rien. Scorpius était un vrai con avec les filles, et excusez mon langage, mais appelons un chat un chat. On avait toute fois une très belle amitié, on était très complice, mais voilà, il était exécrable avec les filles et je ne voulais pas qu'il me traite comme cela. D'où le fait que je ne lui ai dis. Et aussi, le fait que je ne voulais pas gâcher une si belle amitié.

Du coup, c'était Mary et Lucie qui me supportaient et qui supportaient mes changements d'humeur. Même si je ne lui avais jamais dit et qu'il changeait de filles comme de chemise, à chaque fois que je voyais une fille dans ses bras j'avais mal. Parce que je voulais que ce soit moi. Mais voilà, l'amitié passait avant l'amour chez moi. Du coup, quelques fois -assez rares tout de même- je craquais et Mary et Lucie étaient là, pour me ramasser à la petite cuillère. J'avais tout de même ma fierté, cela n'arrivait pas souvent.

Il faut dire que mes amies me poussaient depuis bien longtemps à lui dire, à tout lui avouer. J'étais une Gryffondor, donc courageuse, à ce qu'on dit. Mais ça. Ce n'était pas dans mes cordes. Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à prendre ce risque là. Puis elles s'y étaient faites, au fur et à mesure, se disant que je resterai toute ma vie dans la zone d'amitié et que je n'aurais jamais le courage de la franchir. De plus, j'étais cent fois moins belle que toutes les filles avec qui sortait Scorpius. Elles avaient jeté l'éponge et moi aussi.

Puis, arriva un samedi après-midi où on s'ennuyait fortement. Oui c'était possible à Poudlard. De plus, on n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler à la bibliothèque. On était donc dans notre dortoir, toutes les trois, regardant le plafond. Puis Mary se releva d'un coup et nous fixa de ses grands yeux marron.

- J'ai une idée ! Je vais vous poser une question et vous allez me répondre très franchement, lâcha-t-elle.

Je soupirai intérieurement, je sentais déjà le genre de question que ça allait être.

- Si vous saviez que vous n'alliez pas échouer, que feriez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle de regard malicieux. Allez, la première réponse qui vous vient en tête.

Il y eut alors un silence. On savait très bien ce qu'on ferait mais l'avouer était autre chose.

- Très bien, je commence. J'irais voir le Professeur Londubat et lui dirais que je le trouve carrément sexy ! Ria-t-elle.

On éclata alors de rire. C'était vrai que depuis quelques mois Mary avait jeté son dévolu sur ce pauvre Professeur Londubat, elle avait un goût certain pour les hommes plus âgés, mais là, ça allait loin.

- Je dirais enfin à mon père d'aller se faire voir et que je ne veux pas faire médicomage, claqua Lucie.

Je lui fis un petit sourire. Elle venait d'une famille assez stricte. Tout le monde dedans avait fait des études de médicomagie, son père voulait donc perpétuer la tradition en obligeant sa fille à le faire. De plus selon lui, ça lui assurerait une aisance financière, le problème était que cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout et qu'elle avait plus l'âme d'une romancière. Je sentis leurs regards sur moi me sortant de mes pensées.

- Vous vous en doutez, je dirais tout à Scorpius, lâchais-je d'un ton las.

- Tout quoi ? Insista Mary.

- Sur mes sentiments, soufflai-je.

Elle eut un sourire et se leva. Elle prit alors un parchemin vierge et une plume avec de l'encre. Elle déchira le parchemin en trois et écrivit nos noms dessus. Je fronçai les sourcils, ça sentait mauvais.

- Celle qui sera tirée au sort devra faire ce qu'elle a dit aujourd'hui, annonça-t-elle tout sourire.

- Hors de question, claquai-je.

- Peureuse ! Ria Lucie.

- Non. Pas du tout. Mais...

- Mais quoi ? Tu n'as plus de courage de Gryffondor en réserve ? Ricana Mary.

- C'est bon, je le ferais ! Dis-je piquée au vif.

Elle ferma alors les yeux et les mélangea sur le lit. Elle en choisit un, les yeux toujours fermés et l'ouvrit.

- Rose, souffla-t-elle.

J'eus alors l'impression que le monde s'abattait sur moi. Je lui pris alors le parchemin des mains et vis bel et bien mon prénom écrit dessus. Je regardais les autres parchemins pour bien voir qu'on ne m'avait pas arnaqué et vis que non. Je soupirai.

- Ne te défile pas, avertit Lucie. C'est l'occasion où jamais, Rose !

- Facile à dire pour toi, tu n'as rien à faire, marmonnai-je.

- Mauvaise perdante ! Ria Mary.

- Pas du tout, répondis-je ma fierté reprenant le dessus. Je vais le faire.

_Si vous saviez que vous n'alliez pas échouer, que feriez-vous ?_ Facile à dire, mais là je n'étais pas sûre de ne pas échouer, et je n'avais pas vraiment une fiole de _Felix felicis_ dans la poche. Pourtant j'en avais cruellement besoin.

Je sortis alors du dortoir et partis à la recherche d'Albus ou de Scorpius. Je sentais déjà mes mains qui tremblaient. Je n'étais pas à l'aise. Autant, certaines personnes étaient à l'aise avec leurs sentiments, autant je ne faisais pas partie de ces personnes. Je scrutai alors de nombreux couloirs avant de tomber dans l'un d'eux sur Scorpius lui-même qui me rentra dedans sans le faire exprès.

Il me fit un grand sourire et me stabilisa alors que je me menaçais de tomber. Je rougis alors immédiatement sachant quel type de conversation m'attendait.

- Rose ! S'exclama-t-il. Que fais-tu ici vers le dortoir des Serpentard ? Me demanda-t-il.

- Je voulais te voir en fait, répondis-je.

- Ah, et voilà qui est fait, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu es pressé ? Demandais-je alors ignorant mes mains qui devenaient moites.

- Pas vraiment.

- Parfait. Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Scorp', murmurai-je.

Il eut l'air étonné mais ne bougea pas. Bien sûr. Si je devais lui parler de quelque chose qui semblait d'important, jamais il ne partirait en courant. Il était mon meilleur ami, ce n'était pas pour rien. Je commençais à ne plus tenir sur place. J'étais stressée et ma gorge se serrait.

- Rose, calme toi enfin, me dit-il en mettant ses mains sur mes épaules. Tu as l'air tellement... stressée ? C'est un garçon c'est ça ! Ria-t-il.

- Non. Oui. Enfin c'est ça l'idée, répondis-je troublée. C'est bien un garçon.

- Oh, lâcha-t-il ne riant plus. J'avais donc bien deviné. Je le connais ? Tu veux de l'aide, Rose ? Ou des conseils ?

- Non. Enfin, je ne sais pas, lâchais-je. J'ai du mal à lui en parler en fait.

Il eut un léger sourire.

- Je me doute bien te connaissant, murmura-t-il en riant. Peut-être que tu devrais carrément l'embrasser directement, comme cela, il comprendra et tu n'auras pas à parler, proposa-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, marmonnai-je. Plus simple même. J'y songerais. Merci Scorp' !

- À ton service, répondit-il avec un petit sourire.

Je commençai à partir. Pas une mauvaise idée ça de l'embrasser directement. Je me figeai sur place. Quelle idiote ! C'était à Scorpius qu'il fallait que je fasse ça. J'avais agi comme si ça avait été une conversation normale avec lui, sauf qu'en fait j'avais une mission première. Quelle abrutie ! Je me détournai et repartis vers lui alors qu'il n'avait pas bouger.

Je le fixai alors que j'étais à quelques mètres de lui. Il fallait que je le fasse. Il le fallait. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et avançai vers lui d'un pas assez normal.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il surpris.

Je ne répondis pas et mis mon cerveau sur pause. J'accélérais quelque peu le pas et me collai à lui tout en me mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je posai alors mes lèvres sur les siennes alors que je passai mes mains dans ses cheveux. Il semblait surpris. Après tout il y avait de quoi. Mais je m'en fichais, car ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes. Et je me sentis comme délivrée. Libérée. Comme si tout un poids était parti.

Je me séparais de lui mais restai à quelques millimètres de sa bouche.

- C'était toi. Ça l'a toujours été, soufflai-je alors.

Je reposai alors mes pieds à plat sur le sol et entrepris de partir avant d'entendre sa réponse. Il ne bougeait pas et semblait hors tension. Comme déconnecté.

- Rose ! Rugit-il. Tu ne peux pas partir comme cela !

Je ne me retournai pas et continuai mon chemin. Non non non et non. Je ne lui ferais pas face. J'avais déjà fait mon acte de bravoure aujourd'hui. Mais il rattrapa par la taille et me tourna vers lui. Je fermai les yeux instantanément pour ne pas croiser son regard sûrement furieux. Mais je sentis ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue qui chatouillait la mienne et fus alors surprise. Je passai alors mes mains dans ses cheveux et me rapprochai de lui.

_Si vous saviez que vous n'alliez pas échouer, que feriez-vous ?_

Qu'on le sache ou non, vaut mieux le faire dans tous les cas. Il vaut mieux ne pas vivre avec des regrets.

* * *

Hello !

Voilà un petit os sur Scorpius et Rose, mon deuxième sur eux !  
Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?  
J'ai eu subitement l'idée hier soir donc le voilà pondu ;).

Bisous !


End file.
